


Whatever You Need (Anything You Say)

by nemorps



Series: The Panties Chronicles [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Art Inspired, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Panties, Sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps
Summary: The soft caress of fabric, the sound of lips against lips, hands moving. The two of them making soft noises, late at night. Quiet and tender. They're hard, but not really urgent, more focused on being together than getting off.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: The Panties Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Whatever You Need (Anything You Say)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrimaniac27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Сладкое утро - sweet morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091653) by [Harrimaniac27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27). 



> Bit of a character study/style experiment inspired by [Harrimaniac27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27)'s [GORGEOUS piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091653).

The soft caress of fabric, the sound of lips against lips, hands moving. The two of them making soft noises, late at night. Quiet and tender. They're hard, but not really urgent, more focused on being together than getting off.

"Sid…" Zhenya's tongue feels thick in his mouth, his hands heavy and huge on Sid's body as he pulls him closer, kisses him again.

"Mm?" Sid sounds sleepy and dazed. His fingers play idly at the curls on Zhenya's neck.

Zhenya shivers. "You… so good." He trails off, pushing Sid onto his back.

Sid makes a happy noise, and Zhenya can feel the smile against his lips in the dark. "Oh, hello there."

Zhenya grunts; the bed shifts under them, the creak of wood and the rustle of sheets loud under the sounds of their labored breathing. Zhenya feels full to bursting in his chest, but the words are trapped under the weight of intimacy between them. He can't say them in english. "Я тебя люблю." 

Sid's smile broadens. Zhenya can feel it. Can feel Sid's cock jump where it's pressed up against his thigh too. "I love you too," Sid says. His hands smooth down Zhenya's back, sliding easily under the elastic band around his hips, cupping the muscle, fingers digging in.

Zhenya sighs and slides one leg between Sid's, rubbing the bare skin of his thigh against the silk of Sid's panties. They stretch and slide over the swell of Sid's cock, full and hot. 

The wet tip catches, pulling the fabric to one side; and Zhenya moans.

"Geno…" Sid gasps. He pushes Zhenya onto his side again, and Zhenya goes easily.

He can feel the heat in his face, spreading out and down his chest. The pendants of his necklaces clink together as Sid pulls them impossibly closer together. "Люблю," Zhenya says again.

Sid hums, and Zhenya's hands rove over him, cupping his muscular sides, thighs, chest, ass. That beautiful ass. Firm and full as the moon. Completely bare save the tiniest scrap of fabric at the top-most curve. 

The thin lace against Zhenya's fingertips is rough, tantalizing. Zhenya pulls away from the kiss, panting wet, hot breaths against Sid's face as he presses their foreheads together. It's so much.

"Me too," Sid says, though Zhenya didn't voice whatever he was thinking. He's not entirely sure _what_ he's thinking. Just knows he's hard and in love with the most beautiful man on the planet, and he can barely believe he gets to have this.

Zhenya buries his face in Sid's neck and just clings, riding out the swell of emotion.

Sid holds him, hands rubbing up and down his back, making soothing, patient noises until Zhenya catches his breath, his sighs becoming less shaky.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"S'okay." Sid presses a kiss to the tear tracks welling at the corners of Zhenya's eyes. "Whatever you need."

Zhenya takes another shaky sigh, blows it out. "Want make you cum," he says, feeling like he's being too loud, though he can barely hear his own voice.

Sid shivers in his arms, cock jumping. "I want you to make me cum," Sid's voice is barely a gasp. 

Their lips move faster, slicker. Zhenya can count the beat of his pulse between his legs and in his lips. Sensitive. 

Sid lets Zhenya push him onto his back again, chest heaving as Zhenya kisses down his neck, across his collarbones. 

Teeth catch and bite. A suck of lips, a groan. Fingers pinching and teasing at Sid's nipples. Nails digging into the softest, most sensitive part.

Sid gasps, a high whine coming from the back of his throat as Zhenya tugs.

Zhenya can picture it, Sid's face and chest flushed a heady pink, his nipples and cheeks and lips a matching shade of red. Sid's perfect teeth biting into that full, plush lip. 

Sid's breaths stutter and hush as he squirms under Zhenya. Toes curling, pushing up against Zhenya's weight, but doing nothing to actually increase the friction between them, just pressing the hot, firm column of his arousal against Zhenya's hip. 

"So sexy," Zhenya pants, pushing back, pinning them to the bed. He wants to come too, wants the foggy, desperate feeling ballooning inside him to snap, to overflow and fill them both to the brim. He wants to thrust and clutch at Sid until they're both spent. He wants-

"Zhenya- _Please_ ," Sid whines, and Zhenya _moans_.

He can't take it, has to press his knees into the bed and rock his hips, and the rough, cotton knit of his briefs is tacky with sweat and precum, but he's so close already. Sid is beautiful and gasping underneath him, biting his lip and-

"Ah! Oh- ah!!" Sid gasps, a stuttered, choked-off moan in the dark; and Zhenya's there too. Both of them flying, soaking the fabric between them.

Zhenya collapses on top of Sid, and Sid wuffs at the weight. He pulls Zhenya in closer, curling one thigh up and over Zhenya's hips to hold him close.

"M'sticky," he mumbles.

Zhenya loves Sid like this, sleepy and cum-drunk and pliable. Zhenya would do anything for him right now. "Want I clean?"

Sid clutches at Zhenya's shoulders. "Stay."

"Mm," Zhenya rumbles a laugh, fond and warm, sleep-hazy. "Okay." He lays his head down on Sid's chest and closes his eyes. Presses a quiet kiss there. "Anything you say."

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot overstate how beautiful Harrimaniac's art is. Just... <3 Loved the opportunity to write this piece inspired by it <3


End file.
